The Ancient Family
by AugustD.Karaz
Summary: August is normal high school teenager when suddenly his father tells him that he isn't his real father. After learning who his father is, he is confronted by a dangerous man who is hunting his father for some reason. After getting into a fight with the man he gets sent into the world of One Piece. Fem!Luffy. Will have romance later in story. Book 1
1. Chapter 1: Karaz

Everything in my life was going great. I had gotten multiple scholarships to all the top colleges across the U.S. to play basketball. It was said that the team that got me would improve heavily, would of been projected to reach the final four during March Madness if not playing in the finals. Even before playing in College I was projected to easily be top 5 in the NBA draft. It would seem that I had my entire life planned out. I play in the NBA and make millions, play well enough and get rings, and even get into the hall of fame. I would truly have a successful life.

Of course that is what I would like to say before that fateful day happened. The day that changed **everything**. I was having a normal day at my high school when I got _that_ call. The local hospital called me to tell me that my father had collapsed during work and got a heart attack. He was in stable condition for now but they didn't know what caused the attack and they were checking to see how his heart is.

…

1st Person

I had just reached the hospital when my phone ringed again, "Hello Mr. Clark? We are calling about your father's current condition." "Hold on." I say as the man on the phone finished his sentence, "I just got here. Tell me how he is once I get inside." I hung up as soon as I finished, not waiting to hear the good or bad news. I walk up to the front desk in such a hurry that the woman at the desk didn't get a chance to look up. "Hello, where is Michael Clark's room?" "Room 661." In the rush that I was I didn't thank her as I fast walk to the elevators.

I barge into the room not even taking time to listen what was going on. My father awake, immediately stopped talking as soon as I entered the room. The doctor in the room turned to me, "Hello Mr. August. We were just talking to your father about some of the good and bad news of what we have gathered so far. Would you like to know the good or the bad news first?" "Bad news first." I go to the chair near my father's side. "He will have to get x-rays later today to check his heart, it is also fully possible that he will be locked up in here for a minimum of a month, and the medication that he will be taking to clear up his veins will cause some big side effects such as nausea and hair loss." "And the good news?" "He might survive." "MIGHT? How in the hell is that good news. When you all first called me, you made it seem that he would be perfectly fine in about two days. Not this bullshit, 'Minimum one week' and 'he mighT SURVIVE!"

"Sir I understand your concern but please calm down. Your shouting will disturb the other patients and your father." The doctor didn't in the least seem concerned about what he just said.

"Fine, fine. I might of overreacted a little but my point still stands." I rub my forehead and think about how this will turn out.

My father finally spoke after that whole first conversation, "Mr. Smith can you please leave us alone in here for a few minutes. I have to speak with August in private." He hesitated before he could finish his last sentence.

"Sure thing sir." The doctor turned and left us both alone.

"I know you want to hear good news after all this suddenly happened." My dad said looking a little bit said, "But there is one thing I have to say to you that I should have said so many years ago."

"First I want to know is when Levi is coming and did you call your family to tell them what happened yet?" Levi was my younger brother who was in Junior High.

"You're the only one who knows about all this. I didn't want to stress out Levi especially with finals coming up and something like this doesn't really need to be on my family's shoulders after everything." A lot of our family has died in recent years including my mother, Charlotte.

I was a bit shocked about me being the only one who knew but then I remembered that lots of our family were really serious about these things and would go overboard with how they handle this. Levi was also having to deal with finals pretty soon as it was nearing the end of the school year. My dad was like this, always making big events like this seem not as bad as they should be. "Okay, what do you need to tell me that you should've told me a while ago." I sat down prepared for some big news.

"What is your last memory that you can remember? One that you somehow remember yet that it was so long ago." He asked me this without looking at me.

"I told you before. It was on my birthday. I was sitting in the living room on the ground when you came in with a few presents." I said a bit confused that he asked me this.

"That wasn't your birthday." He closed his eyes as he said this. "I guess I'll break it too you nice and fast. **I'm not your real father**. That day you remember is the day Charlotte and I "adopted" you."

I was in complete and utter shock after he said this. After all these years I thought I was his son yet here in this situation he breaks it too me, that I was adopted. "The reason I'm telling you this now is because you are going to go live on your own." My "dad" continued.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me this earlier." I was still in shock. Though it did make sense. The only similarities between me and my "family" was our height and dark hair. I had a slightly darker skin color, different facial features, and athletically I was superior to anyone in our family in what could've been the past 500 years.

"I wanted you to grow up in a normal family as a "normal" person. Though that kinda changed when Charlotte died." I looked up to his face and realized that he had tears in his eyes. This wasn't just a struggle for me, it was a struggle for him as well. "I just hope that you can forgive me for not telling you earlier."

"I forgive you. It's just that I am surprised that you would tell me so suddenly. You never gave hints to this and when I arrived I didn't think I was about to get the shock of my life. Though like normal I have to ask this, do you know who my family is?"

"I don't know who your mother is. However, I know who your father is. Your father was an amazing man." He looked up to the ceiling. "This might come as a surprise but he was my best friend growing up. We were like brothers. You inherited his looks and his athleticism. He was always doing stunts all the time and at age 11 he could dunk a basketball as if he did it his entire life."

"Though there are some things about him that I don't really know how to explain. He had these… strange powers. He was really fast. He could run a mile in under 2 minutes. And even then he said he isn't trying at all. And to go with it he seemed to know what happened before it happened. Like he was watching his life and would rewind after an event would happen. Then there is this major weakness that I don't even think that science could explain. Whenever he would try to swim he would always sink. He was too say, a hammer in the water. Never could swim and when he was somehow in the water, he was trying to swim harder than anyone in the world. Almost drowned once or twice. We had a nice life growing up together. Seemed like he would grow up to go into the Olympics or something like that. Then he disappeared. We were both seventeen when that happened. No trace whatsoever." My father turned to look at me. "It wasn't until recently that he ever showed up was when he asked me and Charlotte to take care of you."

"All this talk about how my dad was growing up with you yet you haven't even told me his name." I cut him off as he finished the sentence.

"I got so caught up that I forgot." He turned back to the ceiling "Your father's name is… **Leto D. Karaz**!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, the doctor came back into the room. "I'm sorry but we are going to be doing the x-rays now. Mr. August sir, you will have to leave now."

"Okay, sorry." I got up to leave when my dad grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry I had to tell you this now." "It's okay. I understand why you told me this now." The doctor held the door open for me as I left the room. As soon as I left the door was shut behind me.

…

3rd Person

The day had just finished for the hospital as all the nurses and doctors left to head home. Except for one doctor. "Mr. Smith" made sure everyone had left before he headed into the basement. The day before he made sure he stole everyone's key so that it was his private room.

"You know Mr. Smith, being a doctor is really fucking boring. It took a lot of detours and talking to get rid of all the persistent doctors in this hospital." The fake Mr. Smith had started to take off his wig and fake facial hair. The kidnapper himself had a darker gray hair and was physically the opposite of the skinny doctor that laid on the ground. Inside the room was a man tied up and looking panicked. "I have to thank you though for not trying to escape after all this. I would like to say sorry. But I can't let you live through this, not after what I have just done."

The kidnapper goes over to Mr. Smith and removes his gag. "Yell out and I will kill you on the spot." "Please… let me live I'll do anything." "Oh here we go, 'Help, I'll do anything' 'Please don't hurt me.'" The kidnapper said in a high pitched voice. "Don't be that motherfucker who does stuff like this."

"What did you do. Did you kill anyone?" Mr. Smith said. "No I didn't, but the reason I have to kill is that you hold information I don't want out. People will know that I kidnapped you and all the things I did today will all go to waste." The kidnapper walked towards the struggling Mr. Smith. "I got a lot out of today thanks to you. I found the person who I needed. And to think that he lived here of all places." Kidnapper was pacing back and forth talking to himself. "Karaz D. August. Son of perhaps the most valuable person to ever exist. Oops, I spilled too much. Well I don't care about the recordings right now. I will get August in the morning anyway... Now onto the dirty work." The kidnapper mumbled that last part before smiling at the screaming Mr. Smith.

* * *

1st Person

It was hard to explain to Levi that Dad was going to be "out of town" for a few days saying there was a sudden work trip and that he would be back soon. He kept complaining about how he should of called him instead of just having me tell it to him. Harder in the morning to wake him up for school. I drive him to school everyday even though there is a big detour to get to his school and then mine. 'At least I only have a couple weeks left until I move out.' Oh how I was looking forward to finally moving out. (But little did I realize that I was going to leave much sooner than I expected.)

The school day went like normal, the normal classes and the normal homework. Though all of the seniors were all on edge because the finals to end the finals was going to begin in little under two weeks. Periods 1-5 all happened like normal and just like that lunch was here. My lunch normally either consists of going to the basketball courts or to the lunch tables with my friends. Today I chose the later. My two great friends Eva and Jake were always over there as basketball wasn't exactly their forte and Jake wasn't the most athletic of the school. It wasn't until 20 minutes in before something happened.

A man suddenly ran out from the main office right next to the lunch tables yelling like a madman, "RUN! Someone has a gun! RUUU.." The last word he said was cut off by a gunshot and the man to fall to the ground all of a sudden. Everyone was suddenly in a mass panic. Everyone was yelling loud enough to give a concert a hard time. It didn't quiet down until a man yelled at the top of his lungs, "CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Everyone stopped and turned to the gunman who was walking to everyone from the main office. The man had a strange light gray hair color, incredibly athletic, and really tall. "No one will get hurt as long as everyone follows my directions." He then gives us a fully detailed formation of people. It took twenty minutes for everyone to get into the formation.

"Alright so far so good everyone." The man started clapping before stopping all of a sudden, "Sorry I had to lie about one thing though. One person is going to get hurt and it might be more depending if he shows himself or not. Now… KARAZ D. AUGUST SHOW YOURSELF AND I WON'T HURT ANYONE HERE."

All the blood drained from my face and my friends right next to me noticed it as well. "What's wrong?" Eva asked me. "You look like you saw a ghost." Jake said from my other side. "AUGUST IF YOU DO NOT SHOW YOURSELF NOW I WILL KILL THIS FIRST PERSON RIGHT HERE!" YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF THREE!"

"1!"

"2!"

"Thr…" "I'M RIGHT HERE!" I yell out right before he finished. Everyone in the crowd was shocked after learning what my true name was. "August?" "His first name is August not that weird Karaz?" "I thought Clark was his last name?" was all I heard over as I slowly walked past the crowd of people to get to the gray-haired man.

"Well done, well done… No problem right. All I needed you to do was show yourself." The man said as I walked up to where he was standing. Once I get up to where he is he slowly walks up to me. He was about arm's length from me before I found myself flying through the air. I landed with a resounding crash into the wall. Massive pain seared through my body as I got up. I look behind me getting up to see the entire wall broken where my body landed. I look to where I was standing too see the man having a stance that someone would have after punching. _He punched me hard enough to send me flying across the plaza into a brick wall and to crack it at that_. People gasping and screaming filled the air.

"You really are his son." The man started laughing hysterically. After about an entire minute of him laughing he stopped and grabbed a snail-like thing before saying, "I found him, bring in the star gate. Prepare for a fight as well." I thought he was insane before a voice came from the snail itself, "Roger that sir!" "I don't think I have introduced myself yet… my name is Ryota" I still had yet to move and while talking Ryota walked towards me all confidently. While walking a plane came from behind towards the school carrying a big crate. 'Whatever that star gate is… it's something serious.' "Now before I get a bit too carried away I need you to answer something. Where is Karaz D. Leto!? Where is your father!?"

"I just found out who my real father is yesterday, how do you expect me to know where he is!" He was about 10 feet from me before I decided to strike. Using the speed I developed from basketball I drived towards his right. I reel my fist back ready to hit him as hard as I could. Right as I reached him it seemed like the whole world slowed down and I felt like every part of my body was extremely drained, except for my fist. My fist felt like I could destroy a building, it felt so powerful and so destructive. It kinda felt like all of the power from the rest of my body went straight to my fist and it made it improve heavily. I then launched my fist straight at his face using all the power I had. I could see the shock in his face after seeing me move that fast and for me to fight back. I could feel the skin and bone of his face as my fist hit it and the power of it all sent him flying farther than what should've been possible, farther than his punch. His body crashed into the other side of the plaza where the library is. Like his, it created an impact and destroyed that part of the wall. I swear I heard celebratory cheers after that and some WTFs and all that. I clutched my fist not knowing what just happened. My body returned back to normal and my fist felt like it always has.

"I never thought you would fight back." Ryota got up from the wall and started walking towards me. His body didn't seem in the little fazed. "But it's too late." The plane dropped the crate right as he finished. The crate landed right between me and Ryota and conveniently the sides of the crate all came apart revealing a strange circle like structure resting on a stand. The plane landed not too far from us in the sports clearing on the other side of the Main office and the Library. From where I was I could see men getting out with guns and other stuff. "In case you haven't realized I'm not the only one here. I had an entire plan just for you August but of course you had to mess it all up. Well no matter, the boss doesn't care as long as you get there in time." Ryota then starts to run towards me as if trying to continue the fight. He entered the next segment of the fight with a roundhouse-like kick which almost decapitated me before I ducked. Immediately landing behind me he strikes with both fists on my back. I'm launched right at where I sent him flying. Struggling to get up through the searing pain it took me a few minutes to register what was going on. I was about to get up before I was force up by some men. I open my eyes to see me getting handcuffed by Ryota's backup.

"PUT THE GUNS DOWN OR WE WILL FIRE!" Everyone turns to find the police all lock and loaded behind the entire crowd. Some were starting to walk towards all the innocent high school teenagers. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! HE WILL FIRE AT ALL OF THEM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs to the police. All of them stop in there tracks. I suddenly came up with a plan. It was a risky one but if it worked it would ruin Ryota's plan and save everyone here.

Fortunately for me the guard that was holding me from running loosened his grip a lot. With all my force I push backwards causing both of us to fall backward. I struggled for a second trying to loosen myself and finally got free. I grabbed a grenade from the guard's belt and yelled out, "RYOTA YOU HAVE FAILED!" I turn and book it towards the star gate. The star gate had this weird fuzzy blue look to it and to me it signified that it was turned on. Ryota also noticed what I was doing and ran for the star gate as well. I reached the gate before Ryota because of my explosiveness from basketball.

Once I was a few meters from the gate I used my mouth to rip the pin off the grenade. I jumped full force towards the star gate's opening and I threw the grenade towards lower corner of the gate. All I heard before I left into the oblivion was the sound of an explosion and Ryota yelling.

…

'Definitely a portal' I thought as I felt this rippling around me. I could see nothing and everything went quiet. Then all I felt the cold wind cut through me and I could finally see around me. I look down to see only blue and an island of green. 'Is this the finale of the portal?' Is what I thought as I was suspended in air. But as soon as my body started to fall did I realize I was about 5,000 feet in the air. "HOLY FUCK!" Was all I could say and think as I fell.


	2. Chapter 2: The first meeting

**A/N: I just realized that I never gave a physical description of my OC… Well for one he is Caucasian with a darker tan, hair color is a black-maroon mix, eye color is hazel, 6'2", his hair is messy and decently long, and he is muscular enough to attract attention to it but also just before Zoro's level. I think that is a good enough description for now.**

* * *

' _Is this the finale of the portal?' Is what I thought as I was suspended in air. But as soon as my body started to fall did I realize I was about 5,000 feet in the air. "HOLY FUCK!" Was all I could say and think as I fell._

…

I was shaking and panicking in the air trying to find the best way to not die from this. As I got closer to the island I got a better view of the the landscape and a better way to land...I think. Trees dotted the northern landscape of the island and I tried pushing myself over in that direction hoping that maybe the trees can take all the pressure off my landing. As I got closer I braced myself for the landing hoping that I can at least walk away from this. But as I got closer I started to slow down. It wasn't a lot and it wasn't overly too much but I noticed that my speed is continuously decreasing. Of course that is what I would like to tell the trees. My body hit the trees hard and I swear it felt like I had broken a few bones as I crumple through branch and branch falling to the ground.

There was a nice thud as I landed square on my back onto the ground. I moan as I get up to try and see if I actually broke anything. I wiggle and stretch almost every part of my body to see if anything is damaged.

Fortunately for me nothing was beyond a few days of healing. Though there was something strange about it. I fell from about 5,000 feet in the air and when I land I get only a few scrapes. I look back to what Ryota said after he first hit me, "You really are his son." What did he mean by that. And he said it right after he sent me flying into the wall. Did my father have crazy resistance or something. Over the course of my life I never really got any bruises or anything. I had broken my arm once but that was because I fell far from 30 feet. 'Did my father have this power?' was what I thought as I stretched ready to walk over to the village I saw at the southern side.

Wasn't five seconds into walking did I realized I _still had my book bag on me._ "Why the hell do I still have this on!" Too bad I couldn't do anything about it because of the handcuffs. 'Well this is a nice turn of events.' I start walking again 'Maybe there is a lock pick or something in the village.'

* * *

3rd Person

It was a quiet day on Ayinenideyu Island. It was a peaceful day and everyone had gone about their day nicely. Though that is what the island would like to have once in awhile. It is known as a rather chaotic place because of the lack of laws and the amount of pirates that come visit. The island has mainly been forgotten by most of the world government and because of this, the people living there have to protect themselves which leaves a rather chaotic environment. The only bar in town mainly gets the worst of it. All the pirates crowd there and the owner isn't the friendliest.

…

Everyone was minding their own business. Pirates keeping to themselves and the residents are paying no attention to them. The door opens with a slam which causes everyone to turn and watch as a 6'2" man walks through. Dressed rather unusually, the tall man had a sleeveless shirt that read "Vitoria High School Basketball", black pants, and shoes that has the design of a man jumping along the back. What confused most of the people in the bar was the bag he was carrying which was stuffed to the brim, and the handcuffs he had on his arms. He had dirt all over him and his hair was messy as if he had been in a struggle.

He slowly walked over to the bartender and sat down on one of the stools. Everyone was still watching him as he struggled to get out a wallet. "Can I get a glass of water." "That will be 100 beli" The man reaches into the wallet and pulls out a few strange bills before dumping out the rest of the contents. He pushes out a few coins before saying, "These coins are made from silver. I think they might have some value to pay for the water." Without warning the bartender grabbed the coins before bending it with ease. "Silver has more strength than these flimsy counterfeits." "Tsk…" came from the man. "Why should water even cost anything." He mumbled to himself as he tried searching his wallet again.

"Oi. Aren't you going to pay him?" A completely wasted pirate came up to the man. The man continued to search through his wallet. "Oi, didn't you hear me!?" "Hmm. What?" "I said aren't you going to pay him?"

"Why do you think I'm looking through my wallet."

"Don't talk back to me you brat." The man didn't pay attention as he was still rummaging through the thick wallet. "Why you!" The pirate unsheathed his sword at his belt and tried to strike at the man. The man reacting almost instantly raised his hands up to block it with the handcuffs. "Damnit…" came from the man as he pushed back before leaping backwards into the tables behind. The pirate instantly came back and tried to attack again. The man stumbled as he got up from the table he knocked down. The pirate was right next to him before all of a sudden the man performed a spinning crescent kick into the side of the pirate's head. The attack sent the pirate flying across the bar, crashing into the wall next to the door of the bar.

"AH!... I missed damnit." Came from the man as he got up and walked towards the hole in the wall. The man turns around to the bartender after reaching the other side. "Can I play for this after I get done over here?" "Sure… if you have the money to pay for it."

"Oh I will have the money." The man turns around and kicks open the door to head back out.

A girl in the corner of the bar got up just as soon as the man left. The other three stared at her as she got up with food still in her hands. Without saying anything she also walks to the door. A man at the table got up and yelled at the girl, "Oi! Where are you going." "Wait. I want to see something." "Tsk…" The other three also got up to follow her out the door.

"Damnit there is more of them…" The man had left the bar and saw people crowding around the pirate which flew through the wall. Three of the people crowding around the fallen pirate got up and unsheathed their swords and charged at the man. "So you are the one that did this!"

"Wait!" The man said as dodged the multiple slashes and stabs directed at him. "It was self-defense. He attacked me." The man was just weaving around going through great lengths to dodge everything.

"You attacked our comrade! You think we are going to spare you." The biggest of them yelled, "Kill this motherfucking brat!"

The four that were eating at the bar watched on as the man was getting dodging everything with a struggle. The girl from before started to walk towards the whole mess before an arm stopped her. "It's not our business. Let's just go. We already have everything we need." "But…"

All of the man's dodging finally came to a stop as a the biggest of the group, maybe the "captain", struck out and cut the man along the shoulder.

"Fucking Hell!" The man said clutching his shoulder. In reaction the man then turned around and, with full force, backhanded the "captain." The attack sent him flying a few feet backwards and knocked him out.

"Captain!" The other two pirates yelled out. They attempted to turn around to avenge their captain before the man slammed each of his feet into one of their heads doing the same results as what he did with their captain. All four of the unconscious pirates laid on the ground next to each other.

The girl smiled as she walked up to the man in the middle of the street. "Oi!"

The man turned to face the girl, "What do you want."

"Join my crew!"

…

1st Person

There was a pause before the girl's three comrades and I all gasped at once. "I should've known she would do this." Came from one of her comrades. He had strange green hair and three swords at his side.

"Join your crew!? I don't even know your name!" I yelled at the girl.

"My name is Monkey D. Lucy. I'm going to be queen of the pirates."

"Okay that's nice. I'm still mind blown that you would ask me this after only meeting for three seconds!" Something clicked in my mind after what she just said to me. I remember hearing that before I just couldn't get my mind on it.

"Oi, Lucy. Why do you have to do this." The man with the green hair said to her, "You don't even take into account who they are or what they were.. You did this with me and probably Nami and Usopp as well." 'Nami...Usopp… where have I heard those names before.' I thought.

"First let's all introduce ourselves before getting caught up in this what the fuck moment." I say interrupting whatever Lucy was about to say.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro." the man with the green hair said.

"I'm Monkey D…" "You already introduced yourself." I cut her off.

"I'm Usopp." The other man with a ridiculously long nose.

"My name is Nami, and I'm not a pirate, I just travel with them." Said the girl with orange hair.

"..." I then remembered who exactly all of them were. I remembered the star gate, how my adopted father told me about my dad, and what has happened so far. It all made sense. "...WHAT THE FUCK!" Was all I could say as I realized one thing. I was in the world of One Piece.

"You're weird…" Lucy said laughing after what I yelled.

It took so much willpower and strength to not freak the fuck out. "I don't want to hear that after what you just said."

"You haven't told us your name." Nami said putting a hand on Lucy to stop her from laughing.

"Ehh. Oh ya. August. August D… Karaz D. August." I remembered how they introduced themselves.

"You have the same initial as Lucy?" Nami asked.

"Yeah… I guess." Karaz D. Leto. My father's name. Did he too have the initial of D. or is it just a middle name?

"Well you never answered. Are you going to join my crew?"

"Oi." Zoro said after Lucy finished.

"Really… You think I'm going to say ye…" I stopped myself before I realized I had nowhere to go. I had no money, I had no ship, there definitely was no star gate to take me back. "Actually… No. I am not going to join your crew." I stretched my hand out towards Lucy. "But I will go with you. We will just be traveling partners as I have nowhere else to go. I might join your crew later once I actually get to know you all."

Lucy reached out to take my hand. "Shishishi. Alright." We shook hands.


End file.
